


Counter Clockwise

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Threatening Darkness [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Characters listed appear in this story in that order more or less, Creepy Dark Link, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Termina (Legend of Zelda), let me know if anything needs to be tagged, trauma from previous adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: There, hanging in the sky above the tall walls of a small town, a tall clocktower visible from outside the town, was the moon.Except, it wasn't just the moon. No, because Hylia forbid he gets that small mercy.No.It was that same terrifying grimacing face that had tormented his second and final quest.[This was originally done as a live-write on the LU discord server for Time Week. It just so happened to turn into a sequel for "Opportunities" and start a series of fics.]
Relationships: Anju/Kafei (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Threatening Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668157
Comments: 39
Kudos: 180





	1. A Familiar Land

The clashing of swords and growls of monsters seemed to echo over the empty field. Time wasn't sure where he was, or where the rest of the group was. The land around him felt familiar, extremely unnervingly familiar. He moved forwards through the sparse trees, following the slowly growing louder shouts of fighting. He unsheathed his sword once he spotted the first monster ahead of him.

A familiar ugly looking chu-chu, a sickly-looking green color with a creepy grin, and _were those teeth?_

He ran the monster through, ending it quickly with his claymore. He glanced around, Twilight being the closest fighting off a Wolfos. They weren't anywhere near the woods, and as he looked around, something caught his eye. There, hanging in the sky above the tall walls of a small town, a tall clocktower visible from outside the town, was the moon.

Except, it wasn't just the moon. No, because Hylia forbid he gets that small mercy.

_No._

_It was that same terrifying grimacing face that had tormented his second and final quest._

He could feel himself start shaking, he could barely hear Twilight start calling out to him. At some point, he felt a hand rest on his arm, startling him out of his downward spiral.

"Time, we need to get out of here."

He could feel himself agree, nodding as Twilight grabbed his hand and started leading him to the town. It was funny in a way, being led around like a child by his decedent. He barely registered when they entered the town, barely noticed that he had been pulled towards a familiar building. The sign on the counter designating it as the "Stock Pot Inn".

He flinched when he heard the door slam behind them, once again being startled out of his thoughts and to take in the room around him. Wild was sitting on the bench in front of the reception desk, holding onto his left arm as if it pained him. Next to him was a dazed-looking Four, his eyes were subtly shifting as if the light from the lamp was altering the color of his eyes.

"What happened?" Time asked, looking between his protege and the two wounded boys.

"I think the portal separated us," Twilight spoke, moving towards Wild, red potion in hand. "I never saw any of the others, not even able to sense them with Wolfie."

_'That's not a good sign.'_ Time thought, grimacing when Wild flinched at the potion that was applied to the large and deep fang-shaped gash on his arm.

"What happened anyway?"

"Four and I were fighting some of those ugly chu-chus, trying to get some distance and get to safety, when a pack of Wolfos came out of the woods behind us," Wild said, gesturing to the still dazed Four. "Intelligent bastards. One of them fucking latched onto my arm and shook me around by its teeth and threw me into Four. The only reason we got out of there without any terrible injuries was cuz Twi found us."

"Language, cub," Twilight mumbled, as he bandaged the others' arm.

Time sighed, shaking his head in vague amusement at the wild child. He looked over to the Reception Desk, expecting to see the lady that normally ran it, but instead, no one seemed to be there. He found himself approaching the desk, lightly hitting the bell on the desk. Then the door opened on the other side of the desk. His eyes widened.

"Sorry about that," the tall, blue-purple haired man spoke as he closed the door behind him, then froze upon seeing Time, "H-How may I help you... Link? Is that... you?"

Time felt his heartbeat loudly in his ears, seeing someone that was just so achingly familiar, despite how the years have slightly altered the man’s appearance. Grey peeked out from vibrant purple-blue hair, and the smallest hint of scruffle and smile lines were clear on the man’s face. He tried to push the emotions beginning to surface down, attempting to school his expression into a neutral one. But he found that he couldn’t fight them, and soon, he found words spilling out against his will.

“Kafei? That’s your name, right?”

The man’s eyes brightened, crinkling at the sides as his smile turned more genuine than the fake, customer-appeasing one he wore before.

“It’s been a long time, huh? You’ve grown up.” Kafei chuckled, and Time found himself smiling as well, “I can’t thank you enough for what you did all those years ago. Anju and I are so happy together, it’s really been the best years of my life.”

Time’s thoughts drifted at his words, thinking just how similarly he thought of his life with Malon. It was contagious, Kafei’s happiness and thankfulness, but he couldn’t bring himself to take all of the credit.

“You cannot thank me for everything, it was your decision to marry her in the first place after all.”

“Still, I want to thank you properly for all that you’ve done for us.”

Time found himself relaxing ever so slightly, shaking his head, not wanting to accept any repayment for something he had chosen to do. Though he wanted to continue to talk, to just have a normal conversation with someone who was so familiar to him, however short a time it was, he knew that the needs of the group came before his own desires, not to mention the quiet questioning glances he could tell Twilight and Wild were giving each other.

“Do you happen to have any rooms available? My companions and I need a place to stay for the night, or a few nights if you’ll allow us.”

"Of course, we have rooms with three beds, but no more than that. If you'd like, you could rent two rooms. It would cost you... maybe 250 rupees, though that’s just for one night." Kafei spoke, rifling through the guest book on the counter, only to pause for a bit before looking back at Time, “I think I could get you a room with three beds for 120 rupees for as long as you’d like. Just don’t tell Anju.”

Time smiled, agreeing to the single room and paying the fee. Kafei handed over the key and Time then turning to help Twilight gather Wild and Four up the stairs and down the hall towards the room they had gotten. Once inside, and Four was carefully situated in a bed, Twilight approached him.

“You spent quite a while talking with that man, I take it you know him?”

“Yes, I do. This is Termina, my second adventure… I had hoped that we would never need to step foot here.”

“Is this place dangerous?” Twilight asked, and Time thought for a moment.

“In a way… but we’ll find the others, of that I’m sure.”

Twilight gave him a look, worry evident on his face, but Time just chuckled, ruffling his protégé’s hair.

“Get some rest, pup. We have much to do in the morning.”

Twilight, though still unsure, nodded and headed towards the bed that Four was occupying. Shifting to Wolf form, he climbed on, settling himself near the smallest hero, keeping an eye on him. Wild was already asleep once he hit the mattress, and Time took the last one, though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Thoughts had begun to run rampant, worry gnawing away at the few positive thoughts he still had. The what-ifs and uncertainties kept him restless, tossing and turning as he tried to quiet his mind. It had been too long since he had felt like this… and it was obvious to him why of all times he was feeling this way.

_'It just had to be here...'_


	2. Dawn of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search begins with the Great Bay and a foe is introduced.
> 
> Warning(s) in the endnotes.

The next morning, Time awoke to the sound of murmuring. It was quiet, coming from across the room where Twilight and Four had slept. He focused, feigning sleep while he tried to listen in

"-thing wrong"

"-world-"

"-memories?"

"-find them-"

Time decided it was enough, opening his eyes and getting up from the bed, halting the conversation in its tracks. He glanced at them, seeing both Twilight and Four looking at him worriedly as he reached to put on his armor and boots. Wild seemed to slowly be stirring, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Glad to see you're all awake." Time said, Wild flinching into alertness, "We should get moving soon. Wild, I'm sure you have something in that Slate of yours for us all to eat, correct?"

Wild nodded, grabbing the Slate and pulling out a few apples, passing a few around to everyone. There was no conversation as there normally would be during breakfast. It was too tense, they were all too nervous, though Time had no doubt that some of that worry was for him rather than their missing companions. Soon enough, they finished the meager meal, gathering their items up to leave. When they approached the Reception Desk, Time noticed Anju standing there, looking older than she had been, yet so much happier now than before. He so badly wanted to talk to her, but there wasn’t time. He needed to move on, needed to find the missing heroes, and quickly.

_The clock was ticking…_

They left shortly, exiting the building and leaving through the East Entrance to the expanse of plains that made up Termina field. In the distance, Time could see the looming form of the Stone Tower Temple, just as ominous and imposing as before. He shuddered, memories of the Garo and ReDeads that lurk there appearing subconsciously, along with the other horrors that occurred there. He shook his head, ridding the past from his mind if only for the moment, and saw his three companions looking at him.

"You know this place, right? Where should we go first?"

Time thought it over, Ikana was closest, that was true, but he could feel the dread welling up at the thought of stepping foot in there. They would be unprepared, not to mention the enemies that lurked there. It was just too risky. Snowhead was also not far away, yet that too would be dangerous with what little they had. Then there was the Great Bay...

"We're going to circle the town. Check the Great Bay first." he decided, and the others nodded, following Time as he began heading towards the beach.

It was just as he remembered it really, a vast beach of white sand with a flock of seagulls flying overhead. The Temple visible in the distance, and the fishbone guitar marking the grave and serving as a memorial to the departed Zora, Mikau. He must have hesitated upon seeing it, the flowers near it were fresh, as though someone had been there recently to place them on the sand, and Wild seemed to notice it too. The scarred teen walked past Time, moving closer to the memorial.

"Mikau, legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe..." Wild trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Twilight must have caught on to the look the other had, realizing that his protégé could very well go into a memory here, and he pushed past Time to stand near him, a hand placed carefully on the teen’s shoulder. He looked back at Time, an unspoken agreement to stay with Wild until whatever memory he regained passed. With a nod of his own, Time and Four headed closer to the water, looking out at the Bay. Getting to the Temple, as that was the only place Time would think that one of their group would be, was going to be difficult. As it was, he couldn’t get there on his own, much less with a passenger.

Time could see the cave that led to the island where Lulu was, but he knew he would need to find a way to it through the water. And as far as he knew, Four couldn't swim.

"Follow me," he spoke, leading Four through the cave.

There were no monsters to greet them, which was a small mercy. Gazing out across the water, there would be no way for Four to come with him... unless...

"You can hold your breath, correct?"

Four nodded, though he seemed confused at the question. With that confirmation, Time reached into his bag, hand closing around the mask- no- the _soul_ of the Zora musician. He put it on, instantly feeling the pain that comes with transforming his Hylian body to that of a Zora, and yet, it hurt _worse_ than it had when he was on his second adventure.

He could feel his eyes changing to ones that were more suited to seeing through the water. Fins sprouted from his arms and sides of his face as scales grew to cover his body. His hands grew webbed between the fingers and his feet much the same. The armor he wore melted and changed to suit his new form better, the weight growing slighter.

As quickly as the pain came, it left. Time turned to Four, where he was standing open-mouthed in shock, and he chuckled at the sight before bending down slightly for him to climb on his back.

"As soon as I hit the water, hold your breath," his voice, mixed with that of Mikau's, warbling as the other Zora's voices did.

Four confirmed that it was fine again, and with a running start, Time's body hit the water. He tried to navigate through the water quickly, Four moving his hold around Time's neck for a better grip, attempting to not jostle his passenger with his sudden movements. He tried to be mindful of his passenger, moving quickly but trying not to jostle the other with his movements. As they got closer, he surfaced, letting Four take a few breaths while he determined the distance left to travel. He swam the rest of the way with his head above the water, letting Four get off at the beach of the small island.

As he climbed onto the island himself, his gaze landed on the Zora cloaked in purple standing near the center of the island, hands clasped at her waist. She didn't look any different than she had when he first met her, save for how she seemed much more at ease, less sad than she had been. She seemed surprised by the two, but as she looked at Time, she started smiling. There was no way to fool her, she had known that he wasn't her partner shortly after rescuing her children, and yet she hadn't seemed to mind that he had looked so like the departed Zora.

"It's nice to see you again, Link."

Time, still wearing the Zora mask, smiled.

"Likewise, Lulu."

Time got out of the water fully, moving over to her to explain the situation, how they needed to get to the Great Bay Temple. Four stood off to the side, gazing at the island they were on and to the far off island that had to be the temple. Turning around, he looked back towards Clock Town, eyeing the ominous-looking Moon hanging above the clock tower.

 _'Looks like the old man wasn't lying.'_ Blue huffed, and Four found himself agreeing.

There was something there though, he couldn't place what exactly was bothering him. As he zoned out, keeping his gaze on the top of the Clock Tower, he thought he saw a figure standing there underneath the moon. Too far away to see, and yet, he felt as though they were familiar though he couldn’t place why.

"Hey, Four, Lulu is gonna help us get to the Temple." Time spoke up, and Four snapped out of his thoughts, paying attention to Time.

The elder hero looked slightly worried as Four made eye contact with him, though it was harder to tell with how he looked now as a Zora.

"You alright?"

"I think so..." Four shrugged, turning his head back to the tower in the distance, "something just... feels familiar. Or at least, it feels off... It doesn't matter though. I'm ready to go whenever."

Time folded his arms, a flash of concern appearing on his face until Lulu began to sing behind him. Soon, rising from the water, a turtle as large as an island approached, palm trees on its back swaying with his movements. Time looked fond as the creature approached, and Four found himself smiling along with him.

"Four, this is the deity that protects the Great Bay."

The great turtle seemed happy as it saw Time, more so when he finally removed the mask. Four could see the relief on Time's face as he returned to his Hylian form. After a brief discussion, one that Four couldn't quite catch, they both were on the back of the turtle, heading for the Temple of the Great Bay.

Entering the Temple was the easy part. And that was the only part that was easy. Though the puzzles were all completed, and the way to the Boss Room was clear, the water made it difficult to move through it.

 _'We really should've learned how to swim'_ Vio helpfully supplied, Four rolling his eyes in response and accepting his fate of being carried through the Temple on Time's back, holding his breath when the other donned the Zora mask and swam through the maze of passageways.

As they reached the last platform, a spout of water between them and the Boss Door, Four spotted a familiar scrap of fabric on the ground near the door. Quickly jumping over to the platform the door was on, Time bent down and picked up the knitted blue fabric, torn and coming apart, with a single golden triangle still visible.

"Warriors was here."

Four could see the way that Time began to shake, clutching the scrap of Warriors' treasured scarf. It may not have been well-known amongst the group, but Four knew there was some sort of connection between the two. The way that both of them seemed to feel at ease with one another and the few pranks that Time had pulled on the captain... This must have been hard to take.

"He's going to be fine, Time," Four reaffirmed, and Time seemed to come back to himself, carefully pocketing the scrap.

“I know…”

They both stood, facing the door and with a nod, they entered, seeing a gaping hole in front of them. Time donned the Zora mask again, motioning for Four to follow. They both jumped in, landing feet first onto a platform surrounded on all sides by deep water.

There was no indication that Warriors was around, no way of telling where he could be. The room wasn't very big. Then, they heard a laugh. An echoing laugh that seemed to come from all around them, causing the two to whip their heads around, trying to locate the source.

Shadows began to surround them, coming out of the water and gathering into a more Hylian form. Soon, Dark Link stood before them, shadows obscuring his features except for the piercing red eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us." he spoke, beginning to approach the two, "I'm surprised that you managed to get this far, Hero of Time. You didn't feel _crushed_ by the weight of your past?"

Time flinched at the words, and Dark's eyes narrowed in glee. The shadows began to lift from Dark's form, showing Warriors, scarf and all, save for the piercing blood-red eyes and the razor-sharp grin on his face.

"And now you're searching for him, isn't that right." Time began to shake as Dark changed forms again, looking just like Time had when he was in the War that had consumed Warriors' world.

"If you want your _dumbass big bro_ so badly," his voice warped, sounding more like Time's had, "then **_come and get him_**."

The shadows exploded outwards, cloaking the room around them and blocking out any and all light. Dark's laughter echoed around them, putting the two heroes on edge, Time shaking in barely concealed horror.

 _'How could he have known that nickname? How did he_ know _about that time in his life?'_

"Time, we need to focus. C'mon, you need to help me out here." Four called out, backing into Time to grab at his arm. The other flinched for a moment, relaxing once he recognized Four.

"Just tell me what to do, Time." Four spoke again, letting go of Time's arm and holding out his sword. "We can take this guy."

"So you think, Hero of Minish," Dark spoke again, his voice much closer, almost as if he was next to Four, "And yet, you seem to be missing an important piece."

Four swung his sword in the direction of Dark, anger burning bright and blue in his arms and eyes. Instead of a cry of pain, however, there was a very. Loud. _Shattering._

Four fell to his knees, the pieces of mind crying out as one of them spiraled into panic and guilt, the rest following. Time began to move in front of his downed companion, sword raised to strike at an unseen foe and protect the best that he could. There was no way to fight him, not now. There was just no way.

 _It was_ **_hopeless_**.

A small light began to shine, piercing the darkness. Time looked down at Four, seeing his sword shining with the four colors on his tunic. The other stood, seemingly unaware of what was happening. With a swipe of his sword, the shadows were cut and Dark's laughter ceased. The room was no longer obscured by shadows and sprawled out in the center of the platform at Four's feet was the unconscious form of the Captain.

Time felt distress crawl up into his throat, a strangled noise escaping him as he approached Warriors. He placed a hand on the others' neck, feeling a slow but steady pulse.

_'Thank Hylia for this, for keeping him safe'_

Time glanced back at Four, who still stood with a faraway look in his eyes. He looked tense, eyes flickering with different colors, enough that Time could tell something was wrong.

"Four?" he tentatively called out, and the other turned to him, still not back in the present, "Warriors is safe now, we need to get back to Twilight and Wild."

Four took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. Then releasing it through his mouth. Repeating this motion a few times, Four seemed to regain his senses, opening his eyes to reveal their usual light brown color.

"I'm okay. It's okay," he mumbled to himself, sheathing his sword and then crossing his arms, gripping his hands into his sleeves as though holding himself. "'m sorry you had to see that..."

Time looked worried, reaching out a hand for Four to grab while he held on to Warriors with the other. Four grabbed his hand, the center of the platform erupted with light, and the two were whisked away.

When they opened their eyes again, they were back on the beach, Wild and Twilight running towards them where they had appeared. Warriors was beginning to stir, and the sun was starting to set in the distance. He stood, carrying Warriors as Twilight led them back to the Inn. Wild and Time stole glances at Four, still gripping at his sleeves, mumbling to himself. They could only worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Body horror that's related to the Mask transformations. Trauma from past adventures. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about the wait. Hopefully, it was worth it. ^u^  
> Please let me know if I need to update my tags. I'm still learning, so any advice is helpful.


	3. Dawn of the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving two of the group behind, Time leads the way to Snowhead in search of the remaining heroes.
> 
> Warning(s) in the endnotes.

The next morning, Time jolted awake, eyes snapping open to see the floor at eye level, having fallen onto his side during the night. Sitting up proved to be tedious as his back protested each movement, quiet cracking of joints sounding much louder in the near-silent room. He turned to look behind him, at the bed he had given up for the still unconscious Warriors. He had refused to take one of the others' beds, having had insisted that he wanted to be there when Warriors woke up. He couldn’t help the disappointment and worry that sprung up when he saw that the Captain hadn't awoken yet.

Time could see that the Captain had put up a fight; bruises and cuts littered his hands and face, not to mention the broken chainmail he had worn when they found him. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been more injured, though Time couldn’t figure out why Dark had gone easy on him. It put him on edge, seeing how easily the Captain had been rendered unconscious and beaten. He stood, slowly as he took in the others in the room, his hands clenching as his mind spiraled into thoughts of the other missing heroes, one worst-case scenario after another. 

_ They were running out of time... _

He looked over to where Four had lain, the smaller now sitting up in bed with his knees clutched to his chest. He hadn't said anything, had barely responded to Twilight when he had asked what was wrong. It was worrying.

Time turned back to Warriors and carefully took his hand, holding it as though the unconscious hero would shatter if he wasn’t careful.

_'He's_ _fine,'_ he told himself, repeating it like a mantra, but it had never been so difficult to believe his own words until now.

He gently squeezed Warriors’ hand, knowing he would not get any response despite the small hope for the opposite. He let go, turning back to face the other three. Wild and Twilight looked at him expectantly.

"What's the plan?" Wild asked. Time opened and closed his mouth, finding himself at a loss.

"We need to find the others," Twilight spoke, his gaze moving between the Captain and Four, "but I don't think we should leave them alone."

"You can stop worrying about me." Four glared at Twilight from over his knees. "I can watch over the Captain. You have more important things to do."

Time knew he was right, but he felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of leaving them without anyone else to check on them. He wanted to argue, but he knew that he would need back up if he were to look for the others, especially if Dark Link was truly behind this.

"Okay," he conceded, the other's glare softening slightly, "I trust you, but please, if anything happens, promise me that you won’t do something that puts either of you in danger." 

With Four’s agreement, Time left with Wild and Twilight trailing behind him. He passed the reception desk again without looking at the woman who stood behind it. She already knew that they were going to be staying for a few days if the fact that she hadn’t called them over to her yet was any indication.

They left through the East Gate again, and with a look to the imposing Stone Tower Temple in the distance, he led the way to Snowhead.

The cold was biting, though Time didn't react. He could hear the unmistakable sound of Twilight shifting to wolf form and Wild's slate activating behind him. He pushed forward, making his way to the mountain. As they passed the cabin where the two blacksmiths lived, he heard a strangled noise of distress.

He turned, expecting a monster attack, only to see Wild, shaking and staring wide-eyed at what looked like a block of ice, small yet almost big enough to conceal what was trapped inside of it. Time knew what was trapped there, it had been an all too familiar sight back then, even though Twilight seemed confused, glancing between his cub and his mentor for an answer neither would provide. 

"Th-there's-"

"I know, Cub. I'm sorry that you had to see this.” Time placed a hand on Wild's shoulder, only for him to duck away and hurriedly pull out his slate.

In a flash of blue light, Wild held a burning orange blade in his hands, and with a soft puff of snow, he dropped the weapon close to the ice. Time could see it start to melt, steam lazily drifting off it. Wild, still shaken by the sight, returned to where Time stood patiently with Twilight. With a nod from the younger, they continued up the trail, and Time noticed the way that Wild pulled his hood further over his face as they walked.

When they made it to the gap that separated the rest of the path, Time reached for his bag again. He knew that he'd most likely need to don the Goron mask at some point, but before he could pull it out, he saw Twilight take a running leap at the cliff.

"Wait-" he heard himself begin to yell, a hand reaching out just a bit too late to stop his descendant.

His fear was short-lived, however, as the wolf managed to hang from the other side of the gap, claws digging into the snow and earth to pull himself onto solid ground. He shook himself off, then turned back around to face the other two, a smug look on his face that somehow was apparent even through his wolf-form.

"I swear everyone in this group is going to give me grey hair one of these days," he mumbled, fully taking the Goron mask out of his bag.

He could see out of the corner of his eye how Wild was looking through his slate, and the gleam in his eyes was telling.

"Whatever you're about to do is a bad idea," he said, but it was too late.

Wild had another flaming blade in his hands and turned away from him to set the nearby plant life on fire. He jumped over to it, unfurling his paraglider and flying into the air on the updraft. Time watched as the other glided over the chasm, landing safely on the other side. He looked smug.

Time put the mask on, feeling the pain of the transformation once again, from Hylian to Goron. His skin hardened to rock, stone-like skin overtaking his back. In truth, it hurt less than the Zora mask had. He soon found himself beginning to roll into a ball and making the leap onto the other side. He looked to both of his companions, lightly smacking them both.

"That's for the heart-attacks you both gave me," he rumbled, the deep voice of Darmani taking over his own.

Time sighed and led the way again up the trail, managing to get rid of the snow-covered boulders that would roll towards them with a single well-timed punch. It was slow going, needing to stop for each one, but soon, they found the entrance into the cavern that led to the Temple.

With a bloodcurdling scream, a White Wolfos appeared, howling at the three intruders. Twilight growled, lunging at the monster, quickly ending it with his claws and teeth.

"Good job, pup," Time said, and Twilight shifted back, rubbing at his chin where the monster’s blood remained.

They passed through a door, into a circular room with a large platform in the center of it. Wild looked over the edge to the bottom, seeing pools of lava. Time grabbed onto the back of the Warm Doublet the other wore, pulling the other back near him.

They stood on the platform, and Time could easily see the switch that he had to stand on to take them up to the room that the Boss had been in. Twilight seemed to notice it too.

"I think I could hit it," he said, and Time raised an eyebrow as his protege pulled out a heavy-looking steel ball attached to a rather long chain from the depths of his bag of items.

Twilight began to swing the ball over his head. It gained speed quickly, and with a small grunt, the ball flew through the air, broke through the metal grate around the switch, and hit it dead on. In a second, the platform rose right to where the staircase to the Boss Chamber was. 

"That was so awesome, can I-" 

"No. No, you can't." Time interrupted. Wild looked on in disappointment, following behind the other while Twilight laughed behind them.

* * *

Four sighed from his position by the bed that Warriors was still resting on. He was on the floor, leaning against the bed frame, while his mind continued to spiral. Blue and Red had been trying to get Vio to talk to them again, to get him to explain what had happened back in the Great Bay Temple. Green was the only one who could still focus enough to take control.

It felt strange to have to do this again after so long working as one. Four voices in one body, distinct yet the same. They made up one person, and yet, each attack on their psyche seemed to break them apart more and more each time. It was amazing they could still function. Taking control during each attack was difficult, each time it affected each of them differently, with the most stable one being forced to act as though there weren’t shattered inside. He had drawn the short straw this time.

He was listening closely to the quiet breaths he could hear from Warriors. It was all he could do to keep his mind away from the other three yelling in his mind. The quiet was nice, and it was almost calming.

_ Almost. _

The air grew oppressive, as though he was being watched. He didn’t dare to try and find the source of it, knowing full well who would be lurking in the darkened corners of the room. They seemed to grow with every passing second, extending until the room became void-like and blood-red eyes shone through the darkness.

"You know, that little stunt you pulled back there wasn't very nice."

Green tensed as Dark Link stepped into view, his form shifting to that of Four himself. His grin was sharp as he stepped closer. Green sprung to his feet, sword quickly finding its way to his hand. Dark just laughed.

"Aw, scared of me, little smith?"

"Not a chance. Now, what do you want?” Green spoke through gritted teeth, and Dark's smile only grew.

"So it's one of the pieces. Tell me, how does it feel to not be whole anymore?"

Green could feel Blue's anger welling up, his want to just stab Dark and get it over with. Vio, too, seemed to be listening in now.

"Just leave, you've done enough harm."

"Oh, but I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I'm just here to offer you a deal."

"We. Aren't. Interested."

And yet, as Green spoke, the others seemed fully focused on the conversation. Vio especially seemed interested in what Dark had to say. 

"Ah? But I know that's a lie," he smirked, "I can tell that the traitor piece wants to know."

Green only blinked once, and Warriors was gone. He blinked again, and he was no longer Four. He could see Blue fuming next to him, sword drawn and ready, Red behind him, clutching the fire rod tightly while his knuckles turned white. And then there was Vio at his other side, sword drawn, but no intent to use it. He still looked shaken from the events at Great Bay, but he wanted to know what Dark's deal was.

"Now that you're all together, I can get a real answer,” Dark spoke. The four looked around, trying in vain to find him in the darkened void.

"I really don’t like to repeat myself, but that Hero of the Wilds appears to have kept his mouth shut,” Dark's voice boomed, causing Red to flinch and knock into Blue.

Dark appeared in front of Green, looking similar to Wild, yet without the scars that marred the other's body and face.

"I've been around a long time, and I've seen every single one of your adventures. I know all of your secrets and-" Dark smiled wide as he got in Green's face, "-I know what it is that you desire most."

Blue swung his sword at Dark, only for him to disappear into shadows, his laugh beginning to echo through the void. Red began to tremble, getting closer to Blue for comfort. Green looked back to Vio, seeing how hard he was gripping his sword and the determined look in his eyes.

"Vio. Don't," Green spoke, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"But there's a chance-"

"I know, but we all know it'll go sideways. There's always a catch, it’s not worth it." 

"Oh my, so the little leader figured it out?" Dark mocked, and this time showed himself as a darker Four, an all too familiar form that had all of them falter. Green could hear how Vio's breath halted for a second at the sight. This was bad.

"What are your terms?" Vio asked. The other two inhaled sharply, shocked at how quickly he seemed to want to make a deal with Dark. And Dark smiled.

"I'll bring him back," he replied plainly, and held out a hand, "no strings attached... this time anyway."

Green was pushed out of the way. Vio walked towards Dark, sword lying forgotten on the ground. Blue bolted over to him, grabbing Vio around the waist in an attempt to stop him. Red was begging Vio to stop, trying to say that's not worth it. Green couldn't find the words to say.

Dark's smile only grew as Vio fought Blue's hold on him, waiting patiently. But then he stopped, his gaze looking past the four of them. There was a snap, and a flash of light exploded at Dark's feet. He flinched, surprise on his face.

A second snap and the darkness left. Four was standing, approaching the bed he had slept in earlier that morning, and behind him, he could hear loud coughing. He turned quickly, running to where Warriors was now leaning on his arm, turned towards Four.

"Captain?"

"Deku nuts," he rasped, coughing once more, "good for distractions, makes a hell of a light show, too."

"How did you-"

"Dark Link isn't subtle, I'll tell you that. The bastard deserved it."

Four found himself giggling at that, and for once, all the colors inside his head were unified. All was well.

* * *

The door closed behind Wild, Twilight, and Time as they entered the circular room that made up the final room of Snowhead. Time could already feel the oppressive atmosphere when they entered, putting both him and his companions on edge. They didn't know what to expect, but Time had a feeling that Dark Link would appear. At this point, it was only a matter of time.

Wild had started to walk around the room, searching for something he didn’t specify. Time merely watched as Twilight followed behind the Cub, making sure everything was fine. Time stood off to the side, keeping a grip on the Goron mask just in case.

It was eerily quiet, and every darkened crevice made him peer closer, checking to see if the damning red glow of Dark's eyes were hiding there. Of course, no matter how hard he glared at the empty pockets in the stone, there was nothing in them besides the shadows.

Wild seemed to notice how the room’s darkened pockets made the elder hero watch them closely, and he grabbed his sword as a precaution. His hand froze in place, hovering over the pommel when an all too familiar chuckle rang in his ears.

He flinched, whipping his head around to locate its source, but coming up with nothing. The other two heroes didn't even seem to react, aside from Twilight looking at him with a questioning glance. Wild merely waved him off, shaking slightly.

"Oh, Hero of the Wilds," the voice--his voice--chuckled, "it's nice to see that you still remember me, despite your faulty memory."

Wild grit his teeth, the memories of that damned deal surfacing once again. He clenched at his sword hilt again, not drawing it out just yet.

"I paid a visit to your friends earlier. Seems no one was in the mood for dealmaking," he sighed, and Wild stifled a sound of relief.

"Though I will say, the Chosen Hero and the Hero of the Winds seemed interested in making a deal." He laughed, the sound loud and dangerous in his ears. "I, of course, let them, and I gave them exactly what they wanted. Why don't I show the heroes of Time and Twilight what those two wanted?" 

"Don't. You. Dare," he spat, barely registering Twilight's worried call of "Cub?" over Dark's laughter. 

"You know you have no power over me, Champion."

There was an audible crack, and the three snapped to attention, the wall in the center of the room splitting open, a pitch-black portal appearing in its place. Slowly, two familiar figures stepped out, and Wild felt his breath halt as he took in the bloodied and bruised forms of his friends.

Wind's tunic was in tatters, spots of blood dotting it where he had cuts, and bruises where he looked as though he had been hit. Sky was in a similar, if not worse, shape. His sailcloth looked as though it was falling apart, and his shirt and chainmail were wrecked, blood staining the fabric and metal where his skin was visible.

The worst part, however, was how their eyes gleamed red.

Dark laughed again, and this time, the others heard it. He stepped out of the portal himself, his appearance identical to Time's own. He stopped between the two wounded heroes, a wide smile on his face as he took in the shock and anger in the other three hero's expressions. He relished in their barely concealed anger as he put an arm around Sky’s shoulders, his other hand resting on Wind’s shoulder, watching as Wild’s sword hand twitched, as though itching to grasp his blade.

"Why so upset? I brought you your missing companions, didn't I?" He smirked . "And I'll let you take them with you, no strings attached...this time anyway."

"What did you do to them?" Twilight growled, trying to hide the horror in his voice. He quickly drew his blade and glared at Dark.

"Oh, Hero of the Twilight, I merely let them make a deal with me," he chuckled, "and now they have exactly what they've always wanted."

Wild edged closer, timidly reaching out to Wind, the only thought a hope that this was temporary, that it could be fixed. The other looked at Wild, no recognition in his gaze, face blank and unchanging as the hero’s steps faltered. Dark’s smile seemed to grow.

"Here, why don't I let you have them." He snapped his fingers once, and all hell broke loose.

Wild barely had time to react, instinct alone had him unsheathe his sword in one quick movement and block Wind's blade from coming down on his head. The loud clash of steel on steel had him flinching, but Wind’s blank stare made his panic rise.

"Wind, please," Wild's voice cracked, but the other still didn't react.

Wind jumped back, landing a few feet away. Wild could see Time almost hiding behind his shield as Sky began his onslaught. Twilight seemed torn on what he should do, and Wild found himself unable to say anything, unable to call out for help. His words were stuck in his throat, his focus locked firmly on Wind as he began to launch into a spin attack, each hit on the shield threatening it to break.

"My my, whatever shall you do, Wolf?" Dark called out, appearing in front of Twilight, now taking on the form of Twilight himself. "Protect your mentor or your cub? Choose wisely, you wouldn't want to lose anyone else, now, would you?"

Twilight paled at that, thoughts running between his mentor becoming the Hero's Shade and shattered mirrors, goodbyes that never happened, and the fear of things repeating once again. The ever-looming threat of failing his cub or watching as his past becomes true with Time’s death. What was the right answer? Was there even a right answer?

Twilight heard a loud curse from Time, and a decision was made. He pushed past Dark, a chuckle echoing in Twilight's ears, and unsheathed his sword, shield slipped onto his arm. He took a swing at Sky, the other jumping back in time to avoid his blade.

"Thanks, Pup," he heard Time sigh, and he nodded.

Sky seemed to stare intently at Twilight for a moment, a flicker of blue appearing for a second before it was overtaken by red once more. The corrupted hero raised his sword, a familiar blue light causing it to shine for a moment before he swung it down.

Twilight's eyes widened for a moment. His awareness came crashing back as Sky shambled forward and he bolted to the side, knocking Time away from the beam of light. He struggled to call out to Wild, managing a strangled cry that just wasn't loud enough. He watched as the beam of light hit Wind and Wild head-on. He felt a scream building in his throat as they were obscured by the light.

Dark was cackling, though he was no longer visible, the cruel sound echoing as it slowly faded away.

There was a beat, and then the light vanished. On the ground were the forms of Wild and Wind, the latter seemingly passed out on top of the former. They seemed to be okay, and Twilight groaned with relief, the feeling replacing the rush of adrenaline. He looked back over to Sky to see him kneeling, clutching his head, with the Master Sword fallen to the ground.

Twilight raised his weapon, keeping them at the ready. But it seemed as though he didn't have to.

"T-Twi?" Sky croaked out. Time inched forward, his gaze soft but wary.

The red glare in his eyes was gone, Time noticed, and as Sky lowered his hands, he caught sight of the burns that marred his palms, the pommel of the sword seared into his flesh. Time glanced around, noticing the silence and lack of Dark Link. He slowly knelt and grabbed a potion from his bag at his hip.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sky didn't respond, merely staring at his hands with a faraway look in his eyes.

Time sighed, motioning for Twilight to check on the other two. As soon as they were bandaged and ready to be moved, they would head back to the inn. They all needed a break.

But the idea of Dark still being around, that he was behind all of this and that two of his boys were still missing. It did little to ease his thoughts.

There was only one place they could be. 

Time hung his head and sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): description of Warriors' injuries and a brief description of Sky and Wind's injuries, slight body horror from Time using the Goron mask, lots of Dark Link being manipulative and creepy.
> 
> I need to shout out Gladious and Seeking7 on the LU Discord for helping me edit this chapter. You're the best and I couldn't have finished this chapter without you both. ^u^


	4. Dawn of the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time takes two heroes to Ikana Valley, hoping to find the last of their missing companions. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Time jolted awake to the sound of screaming. It took only a moment for his gaze to land on the youngest hero, sobbing, and reaching for something that wasn’t there. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sky hesitating, wanting to help yet not knowing how wringing his bandaged hands in worry. Warriors had sat up in bed at the sound, making his way towards the young Sailor only for Four to beat him to it. The Smithy had only just sat next to the Sailor, hand resting gently on his shoulder to allow the youngest hero to lean into him, only for Wind to throw his arms around him, sobbing into his tunic. Four ran his hand up and down his back, rocking back and forth, and murmuring quiet words of comfort.

Time could feel his heart clench seeing the normally bright and cheerful hero so terrified by whatever had caused him to wake up screaming. A small part of him wanted to know just what Dark had done to cause this, but a larger part of his mind was too scared to find out. He slowly got to his feet, joints cracking in protest at his movements, and watched as the other heroes began to get up as well, the cries of the Sailor loud enough to get all of them to their feet.

With everyone up and mostly ready, he cleared his throat, getting the attention of most of the room’s occupants. 

"We're going to need to group up," Time spoke, "We need to go into Ikana to find Legend and Hyrule, and I don't want to leave anyone by themselves."

He could see the contemplative looks on Twilight and Wild's faces, and how Four kept glancing over Wind's head at everyone else. Time could tell that Wind would not be joining them, and he had a feeling Four and Twilight would want to stay to take care of him. That left Wild, Sky, and Warriors...

"Do you feel well enough to join?" he turned to the Captain, and the other looked down at himself, then turned and nodded at Time.

"I think-" Wild started, cutting off when everyone started looking at him, he cleared his throat before starting again, "I'm gonna stay here... Just in case."

"You don't need to explain yourself Wild," Sky smiled warmly at the other, "I think I'll go with you Time, if only because I think it would do some good."

Time nodded again and stood up from his place, going to grab his bag and armor while the other two did the same.

The three of them left the Inn shortly thereafter, leaving through the East Gate once again. Time saw the Stone Tower in the distance and felt a chill run down his spine. He could feel the oppressive air that lingered over the Valley of the Dead from here.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Warriors looking at him with worry in his gaze as he brought his hands up to begin signing.

_ ’You okay there, Lil shit?’ _ he asked, and Time slowly nodded, bringing up his own hands to sign, able to feel how Sky was watching them.

_ ‘Don't worry so much, dumbass big bro. I'll be fine.’ _ he signed back, and forced a smile, made much more real by the Captain's smile working its way onto his face. 

"Let's get moving," Time finally spoke, and the others nodded, following behind as they made their way into the Canyon.

The monsters with bombs on their tails seemed to all come after them as soon as they stepped through the entrance. Sky merely batted them away with his shield, allowing them to continue. Time noticed that the figure that had sat on the side of the cliff was no longer there, though he paid little attention to that fact, focusing on the task in front of them.

Getting over the fence that blocked the way.

It was much smaller than he remembered it being, which wasn't a bad thing. They all managed to climb over it without too much difficulty, though he could hear quiet cursing from Warriors as the edge of his scarf got caught for a moment.

Stifling laughter, he led the way past the boulders in the path, all three of them moving out of the way as some fell from the cliffs overhead. Once they entered the canyon proper, Time walked past its stranger fixtures - was that a home or just a large music box? - without a glance, ignoring the questioning gazes of his companions. He instead moved to the north, towards the massive staircase that marked the entrance to the Stone Tower Temple. The other two looked around them at the imposing sight of the tower, mouths agape.

Time eyed the platforms ahead, and with a running start, he jumped to the first one.

"Come on, we need to get moving," he called out and saw Warriors snap to attention, nudging Sky. They both jumped the platforms, following Time as he made it to the other side.

Time took out his Hookshot, the others doing the same, and began to scale the exterior, the pillars having targets for them to aim for. The climb up was rough, Time had forgotten just how difficult it was to make it inside the temple proper. Every so often he’d check on his companions, making sure they were close behind him. While the heights didn’t seem to bother Sky much, the climb itself left him winded once they reached the uppermost platform while the Captain was forcing himself to keep his eyes up and away from the ground. The few enemies that met them on each platform were easily dispatched, though exhausting as they ventured onwards. 

At the last platform before the eerie gaping maw of the temple, Time held out a hand, stopping their progress.

“Now for the fun part,” Time smirked, pulling out his bow and nocking an arrow. Sky and Warriors were given no warning when the temple suddenly shifted below their feet, Time laughing as they yelled. As soon as it started, it was over, and Warriors lay flat on his back staring up at the floating platforms they had just been on while Sky stood glaring at Time.

“Warn us next time?”

“Not a chance, the looks on your faces,” Time sighed, smiling as he wiped away a fake tear, “I only wish I had Wild’s Sheikah Slate to capture it.”

Warriors stood, flipping Time off as he jumped the final gap into the entryway. This, of course, only made the Old Man laugh, Sky following him as they entered the derelict temple.

There was no floor to be seen, only the clouds and sun that was supposed to be above them. It was disorienting, but Time looked unfazed, just walking along the narrow pathway and glancing upwards as he pulled out his Longshot. Sky pulled out his Clawshot, aiming at the upsidedown chest that Time had been eyeing, releasing the trigger and flying onto the pathway that had been above them. Time held him steady, pulling him further down the path as Warriors found his footing.

There was very little blocking their way, Time leading them forward and through a doorway. A row of spikes greeted them at the next door, Time barely flinching as he used the Hookshot to fly over the top along with the next trap. The Boss Room awaited them below. A large pit of what looked like sand greeted them, and with a warning to hold their breath, Time jumped into the pit, the other two following behind with little hesitation.

They found themselves on a small platform in the middle of a vast desert. At first, they didn't notice that anything was amiss until they heard the sounds of an ocarina and laughter.

Time whipped around, frantically trying to locate the source, and finally seeing two figures a short way into the desert. Sky seemed to have better sight, as he soon began sprinting towards them, calling out to them.

Time and Warriors chased after the Skyloftian, worried and apprehensive as the two figures gradually came into view. Time felt relief at first, seeing Legend and Hyrule sitting together, safe, but that feeling slowly changed as he saw the looks on their faces.

Legend didn't seem to realize the presence of the three newcomers, continuing to play a song on his ocarina as Hyrule watched, a fond look on his face. They were sitting together on a fallen pillar, half-buried in the sand and if not for the area surrounding them, it would’ve almost been peaceful.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sky asked, only to be met with no answer, not even an acknowledgment of his words.

Time felt a prickling on the back of his neck, and quickly turned around, sword at the ready. Dark Link was behind them, looking exactly like Hyrule did if not for the piercing red eyes and a wide, sharp smile that was all too pleased.

"I see you've found the rest of your group. Don't they look so happy?" he spoke, Warriors and Sky both stiffening at his voice.

Time raised an eyebrow at him, already suspecting that a deal had been made, and yet, the two found heroes looked unharmed and happy. Dark smiled wider as Warriors reached for the sword at his back, Sky’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you do.”

"I merely gave them what they desire. The hero of Legend wanted to have the power to protect his loved ones, while the hero of Hyrule just wanted to feel safe, and I obliged."

"There's a catch. There has to be a catch." Warriors spoke, anger seeping into his words.

"I'm afraid not, hero of War." Dark sneered, gesturing to the two heroes that were sitting nearby, "They have everything they've ever wanted, and there was no reason for me to do anything more."

Time could see Sky trying to shake Hyrule out of the illusion, the traveler not reacting beyond giggling at Legend. The Veteran hero rolled his eyes at the sound, the song he played never faltering despite his growing smile. Dark Link laughed as Sky’s attempts to shake the hero back to awareness kept failing the longer he tried. Warriors made to slash at him, blade drawn, face twisted in anger, only for Dark to dodge, jumping away from the blade and disappearing into the swirling sands. His laugh echoed a moment longer, fading alongside the Dark.

Sky stood slowly, looking lost as he watched Hyrule and Legend continue on as though no one else was around them. Legend ended his song, smiling fondly as he looked to the side looking as though he was listening to someone where there was only empty space. They both looked happy, relaxed in a way that Time had never seen before now, lost in whatever illusion Dark Link had given them. As much as he wanted to save them, to take them out of whatever they were seeing, would it be right? 

Warriors stepped forward, the movement drawing Time out of his thoughts. The Captain stood in front of Legend, watching him. He seemed to come to a decision, raising a hand and smacking the Veteran hero across the face. Sky winced while Time himself was staring, eye wide in shock at the Captain’s actions.

It was still, the swirling sands the only noise as the group looked on expectantly. Legend’s face was turned away from Warriors and a faint red mark spread over his cheek. Hyrule didn’t react and soon it was clear that Legend didn’t seem to notice that he had been hit either, no reaction whatsoever. Warriors walked back to Time’s side, slightly disappointed.

"So, it looks like force didn't work," he stated, and Time sighed shaking his head in exasperation.

"You really are a dumbass, sometimes."

"Hey, don't be rude, ya little shit," Warriors snarked back at the other, a small chuckle coming from Sky, [petering out as the gravity of the situation settled in].

"What should we do? We can't leave with them like this," Sky spoke softly, biting at his lower lip as he glanced at the two lost heroes, “I don’t think taking them with us in this state would be wise either.”

There was a pause, Warriors crossing his arms, brow furrowed, as Time began clenching and unclenching his fist. He had an idea, but indecision held his tongue, there was no way that it could be that easy. Beyond that, the action of pulling them out of what was causing them to be so carefree and unburdened put a bad taste in his mouth. But he was selfish, he wanted his boys back. He pulled out the blue ocarina and paused, considering.

_ 'Could it really be that easy? No, this has to work. There's no other option... I wonder.' _

"Hey, Sky, you brought your harp with you, correct?" Sky looked confused as he confirmed as much, reverently pulling out the instrument from his bag.

"I have an idea." Time said, pulling out his ocarina, "Just follow the notes that I play."

Time began to play softly, a simple melody at first. Three notes, descending low and repeating twice. Calm seemed to settle over the area, Sky closing his eyes as he listened to the simple, melancholy melody. He carefully plucked at the strings on his harp, the same three notes, repeating them twice. Time then continued the song, the notes flowing steadily like a winding river, easily filling the silent room with the sound. The notes climbing and falling, the two instruments harmonizing perfectly. 

Warriors watched as the glazed look in Legend and Hyrule’s eyes began to fade, their expressions changing from relaxed to confused. Warriors could feel relief bubbling over at the sight, and despite knowing that he wasn’t particularly musically inclined, he hummed along to the song.

Slowly, Hyrule seemed to become more aware, the confusion changing to surprise as he realized his surroundings, rubbing at his eyes as he turned to face the three heroes. The faraway look was gone. Legend, though no longer having the fond smile on his face and slowly losing the faraway look struggled, holding onto the fading scene as much as he could. Time slowly let the notes fade out, taking the ocarina away from his face and Sky carefully putting the golden harp back in his bag. 

Sky approached the two heroes, kneeling down between them. Hyrule smiled uneasily, but Legend still looked off to the side. Sky reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Vet?”

Legend looked back at him, quickly schooling his expression into indifference.

“Are you okay?”

He hesitated, tensing up, Sky gave a concerned look. Legend took a deep breath.

“It’s not important right now,” he brushed Sky off, standing and looking around, “We should go.”

Time nodded, leading the way to the center of the boss room where a warp point would take them back to Ikana Valley. The walk back to the Inn was quiet save for the rustling of fabric and the quiet footfalls of the others. Time would glance back every so often, catching Hyrule looking down at his feet and Legend staring straight ahead, and yet not actually paying attention to his surroundings. Just another thing for him to be concerned about, but Time wouldn’t dwell on it. 

Time was concerned for them both, feeling guilty for taking them from their illusions, and yet, he had to keep reminding himself that it was for the best. Warriors kept glancing at Time as well, and he could feel the other's concerned gaze on him. He tried to ignore it, instead looking towards the Clock Tower ahead of them, glaring up at the ominous moon that seemed to loom ever closer.

Something clicked in Time’s head, puzzle pieces finally falling into place as his eye widened, and he took off in a sprint, much faster than he ever moved before. He could hear the startled calls from the four behind him, but he ignored them, racing for the Inn and the rest of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this fic this month. It's almost been a year since I first wrote this fic and I think it's about time that I kick off this long-running series with a fitting end to the second fic in the series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^u^ We're at the final hours.
> 
> Oh and thank you to Aiden and Stormy who helped me with editing this chapter. I appreciate you both


	5. Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle. But is everything as it seems?

Fear rushed through Time's veins spurring him to run faster than he had in a long time, his old joints aching as he rushed through the front door of the Inn and heading straight for the room he and the boys had rented. The door practically slammed against the wall as he entered, startling the room’s occupants and abruptly getting their attention as he stood, panting heavily as the adrenaline wore off.

"We need to leave. Now."

"Time, what's going on?" Twilight asked, but Time didn't answer, only shaking his head.

“Old Man,” Time turned to see Legend and the rest of the group making their way toward him, out of breath and slightly concerned, “Why did you start running? What’s going on?”

“Just trust me, get your things together, we need to hurry.”

Four and Wild looked to each other, then moved to gather their bags and items. Wind soon joined them from where he had been laying down before Time arrived, rubbing at his eyes with his bag in hand. As they were leaving the room, dropping the key off at the desk, Time found himself looking at Anju, and the words left his lips before he could stop them.

“What day is today?”

“Hm?” she questioned, taking in the appearance of the group, gaze settling on Time, “Link? Oh, you must not remember, though it has been quite a while since your last visit.”

She smiled, slightly leaning over the counter.

“It’s the day of the Carnival. The Carnival of Time.”

And Time felt his stomach drop.

The group left the Inn just in time to witness Legend race through the entrance, a panting Hyrule and Sky at his heels, and Warriors looking concerned as he spotted Time with the rest of the group.

"What the hell is your deal, Time?" Legend yelled, only to stop his tirade when he saw the terrified look on the other's face.

"We need to get out of here." Time could practically feel the words shake as he spoke, pointing at the looming Moon, "That thing is gonna drop in only a couple of hours."

"But all these people..." Wind spoke up, worrying the hem of his tunic, "we need to warn them."

“It won’t work, they never listened-”

“What do you mean won’t work? We have to at least try!”

“You seriously expect us to just leave these people to die?!”

“What the hell Time!”

“Hey, quiet for a second will ya?!” the heroes grew silent, Twilight glaring at all of them before standing at Time’s side.

Time felt a hand slide into his grasp, Twilight standing next to him with a confident and determined expression, "You said you've done this before, right? Just tell us what you did last time. We'll follow your lead."

“There is a way to stop this, right?”

Time smiled slightly, turning to Hyrule and Sky, taking in their nervous expressions.

“Remember when I said I fought the Moon?”

“Oh Hylia, you were serious,” Sky’s genuine astonishment broke the tension, startling laughter out of the group. Time even breathed easier, the constricting anxiousness loosening its hold as a more genuine smile settled on his face.

When the moment passed, Time motioned for the group to follow, crossing under the entryway to the Clock Tower in the center of the town. It was strange though, no matter how much Time looked around, the town’s inhabitants barely paid the Moon any attention, ignoring it, unlike the terror they had before. People were wandering around, stalls with food and trinkets were set up around the square selling their wares. It was such a stark change that Time was almost convinced that nothing was wrong.

“We won’t be able to get up to the top of the tower until the gate lowers at midnight.”

“What do you expect us to do until then?”

Time looked over the group, knowing that they wanted this to be over as much as he did. There was no other way up to the top, and so they were forced to wait.

“Make sure you’re prepared. Stock up on potions and items. If this is anything like my previous quest, we’re going to need everything we can get.”

They nodded, dispersing and heading off to buy the necessary items. Time stood by the Clocktower, leaning against it as he watched the familiar faces of people he had helped save so long ago pass by. They seemed to be happy, carrying out their lives as though nothing was wrong, unaware that history may as well be repeating itself. He could feel the side of his face twinge from the familiar memory of crazed laughter and power that was not his own. The hours seemed to slow to a crawl, the heroes returning one by one as the sky darkened, stars leaving pinpricks of light in the void left behind.

As midnight drew nearer, the bell began to toll. The platform in front of the gate was low enough that climbing up was much less of a hassle and Time was able to help the rest on top as well.

It was a tense few minutes, waiting for the entryway to open. The sound of nervous fidgeting was almost deafening in the near silence. Fireworks began to get launched into the air, startling a few of the heroes slightly, earning a few curses. When the gate finally lowered, Time practically ran up the stairway, the rest scrambling up after him.

From their new vantage point, they could see the town and the far-off locations that made up the land of Termina. Time, however, was not looking at the scenery, instead searching for the person who had been torturing the group for the last three days. There was no skull kid in a mask this time, and yet, he wasn't sure how else they could find a way to stop whatever nightmare this was. Finding and killing Dark Link, at least, was a step in the right direction.

Glaring up at the Moon above them, Time could see shadows collecting in the air casting the top of the clocktower into darkness. Time gripped the hilt of his sword, waiting for the moment he could end this once and for all. A distorted child's laugh could be heard, Time flinching at the familiar sound as Dark Link hovered over them all taking the form of a Skull Kid. The mask that he wore was much too real to have been an illusion, and it was that thought that made Time grip his sword more firmly.

"Welcome, heroes," he spoke, voice distorted with that of Skull Kid's, but Dark's much deeper voice overlaid it, "I'd like to welcome you all to the Final Hours."

"What do you want with us, Dark Link?!" Wild shouted, a spear materializing in his hands, the blade pointed straight at the figure looming above them.

"Why, hero of the Wilds, you should know by now," he chuckled, removing the mask from his face to throw it in the air and catch it, "It's just so entertaining. Your desires, your lives, promising you those things only to watch as you suffer the consequences. What could be more entertaining than watching as you all desperately cling to whatever safety you find, only for you to be swept up into my game once again."

He cackled, clutching his sides and holding on tightly to the mask with one hand, his voice distorting more and more the longer it went on. The heroes all began to draw their blades, readying themselves for a fight. However, Dark just seemed to laugh more at the display, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh heroes, who said it would be me that you would be fighting?" With a snap, the light returned, the Clock Tower they were standing on once again visible as Dark stood before them.

A pitch-black portal opened up beside him as he smiled gleefully, his form mirroring that of Four. The smith sucked in a shaky breath, taking a step forward as Dark’s smile widened, growing sharper, with red eyes gleaming brighter.

Four's eyes widened as a dark figure emerged from the portal, purple hair familiar-looking with a black tunic, a mirror image of his own. He felt his chest constrict as their blue eyes opened, confused as they took in the sight of eight unfamiliar heroes until they locked eyes with Four, expression turning to shock and then fear.

"V-Vio?" he spoke, and Four lunged forwards, Time gripping his arm tightly before he could get too close.

"Shadow, move away from there!" Four called out, but Dark Link just smiled wider as he stepped in front of the disoriented Shadow, facing the other with an almost deranged grin.

In a split second, the mask was no longer in his hands, now slammed onto Shadow's face. With a scream of pain and surprise, the boy crumpled to his knees, and Four screamed along with him. Time could only look on in horror as the mirror of Four succumbed to Majora.

Dark laughed, and as he did so, Shadow began to stand. The deranged magic of Majora ran through him, his skin pulsing with purple light as he rose into the air. Raising his hands, the Moon opened its mouth, and the heroes were sucked into it.

* * *

They were in a field, a small hill with a giant tree in the very center, and Time could just make out eight mask-wearing children running around it. Wild pushed on, making his way forward and motioning for the others to join him, but Time stood back, unsure of the change from before.

Wild reached the hill first, watching as a small child stopped following the rest and turned to face him, the Sheikah crest on the mask almost shimmering in the false sun. The child approached him, and as they got closer, a chill ran down his spine leaving goosebumps in its wake, the need to grab at his sword grew until the child was only a few steps away.

“Those memories… are they really that important?” the child spoke, voice a near whisper yet loud in Wild’s ears, “What do you think… the others would say… if they knew what you did?”

Wild took a step back, the words the child spoke ringing in his ears and causing his skin to prickle. The child vanished with a flash of blue light, not unlike the teleportation of the Sheikah Slate. Wild stood there, holding himself as he breathed, trying to ignore the dread that began to settle in his mind.

* * *

Warriors walked past Wild, sparing a look of concern, yet not stopping to check on him. The tree in the center was his goal if only to satiate his curiosity. The seven children running around made an unconscious smile spread over his face, but he brushed off the feeling long enough to get to the very top of the hill, where another masked child sat huddled near the roots of the tree, wearing the mask that Dark Link had forced upon what looked like a Dark version of the Smithy. He didn’t get far, however, as a tug on his scarf had him halting to see a child wearing a hooded mask grip the bright blue fabric.

“Did you need something, little one?” he asked, facing them and bending down slightly, what he hoped was a kind smile gracing his face.

“Your friends…” they whispered, though Warriors could almost hear them echo in his skull, “I wonder… do you trust them? … do they trust you?”

“What?”

The child never responded, their body changing to a shadowy black, the eyes that were visible on the mask changing to a glowing red for a second before the child simply vanished. Warriors looked confused for a moment until the words began to sink in. His hand unconsciously reached for the small bag around his waist and he let out a shaky breath.

“It’s nothing… You’re overreacting.”

But even as he told himself that, he could feel his hands shaking as he watched the other heroes making their way toward the hill.

* * *

Sky kept his gaze on the children, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling as he watched them pass by. Something about them felt… unnatural, but he couldn’t place the feeling. His hands still ached somewhat from the burns that still marred them, but he still kept his sword arm ready to draw Fi if necessary. The area was just too calm.

One of the children slowed down as he got near the bottom of the hill, bending over as though winded. The opalescent mask they wore never left their face as they recovered, then turned to walk toward Sky. He flinched as they approached, hand reaching for the hilt of his blade as he expected an attack, but the child never got more than a few feet away.

“Your friends… do they know… the real you?” the child asked, Sky could feel his heart pounding in his ears, “If they knew the truth… would they still be your friends?”

Sky could only stare, the question echoing as the child tilted their head to the side. They stood still until white light began to envelop them, and they vanished as though never there to begin with. Sky looked around, relieved when he realized that no one else had heard or seen the child in front of him. He forced himself to let go of his sword and continue making his way up the hill.

* * *

Four had to admit he was curious about the area they had appeared in, but he refused to stop and admire it. Shadow was in trouble, and the fear that he was too late to save him kept him moving, ignoring the few questioning glances he saw from the other heroes. There wasn’t time to explain, and frankly, he didn’t want to explain anything. Not when there was something more pressing going on.

He paid no mind to the children running around, focused solely on the small figure he could see huddled under the roots of the tree. That had to be where they were supposed to go, there was nothing else that he could see that was important. A child wearing a leaf mask began walking next to him, and he refused to acknowledge them, at least until they stood in front of him.

“I don’t have time for this,” he mumbled and began to walk past them until a cold hand grabbed onto his hand.

“I wonder…” the child spoke, Four whipping around to face them, “what would they think… f they knew your secrets… are they really worth… that much to keep them hidden?”

The smith tore his hand out of the hold, the child shattering in front of them like glass. He took a moment, closing his eyes to fight the panic that began to set in. It was fine. He was fine. No matter the question they asked or how they departed... He needed to keep going.

* * *

Wind had stayed with Time until the older hero started walking towards the center of the field. A few of the heroes had already gotten to the tree, waiting under it for the rest of the group. Wind wanted to run ahead, but the way that Time walked, all tense and focused made him think that there was more here than what he could see. Something dangerous, most likely.

The group of children had stopped running and just watched as the remaining heroes approached. He hesitated, goosebumps running up and down his arms as the children stood still. One of them seemed to spot him and began to come closer. Wind could see Time walking away, not noticing what he had, but the Sailor could admit that he was curious about these children. The fact that one of them was approaching-- even if it was creepy-- made him wait. The child had an odd yellow mask on, almost reminding him of a strange fox, and the quiet and careful way they walked made him think of one as well. They stood at a distance, close but not too close.

“Is it true?” they asked, and Wind tilted his head to the side, confused, “Are you a hero? Or are you lying… to everyone… including yourself?”

“Wh- I am a hero!”

The child laughed, a distorted sickly-sweet sound that sent shivers down his spine as they turned translucent and fell to the ground as a splash of water. Wind flinched, looking to make sure that no one had seen, and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was around. The sailor unconsciously rubbed at the faded mark on his left hand, trying to tune out the echoing of the child’s voice as he approached the rest of the group.

* * *

The Veteran refused to dwell on what had happened, what he had seen back in that wasteland of a boss room, despite the way his hands itched to move, to do something. He could picture the illusion perfectly because that was all that was, an illusion. A dream. But he knew that wasn’t quite the case. He shook his head, attempting to rid the fog that threatened to cloud his mind with memories and doubts that didn’t belong there right now. There were more important things to worry about.

The hill wasn’t particularly steep, which he was grateful for though not necessarily for himself. Sky was already under the tree, sitting down with his eyes closed, and he was secretly glad that he didn’t struggle to get up the damn thing. He glanced back to see the rancher and traveler keeping pace, the former watching the trio of masked children as they approached them.

He wasn’t planning on stopping, the kids were unsettling for one thing, but of course, he was curious. Time had ignored them completely when he walked past, but maybe it was because this wasn’t new to him. Still, it was new to him, much different than the masked people of the Dark World. Maybe that was why when a child wearing a black metal cage on their face stood in front of him, he stopped walking.

“Do you think… you can protect them?” they asked, Legend flinching at the question, “... Or is this another illusion… yet another dream… will you wake up this time?”

“That’s none of your concern, brat,” he responded, his hands feeling as though they were burning as he spoke.

The child laughed, high and airy as their body dissolved, drifting on a breeze that didn’t exist. The Veteran scowled, rubbing his hands on his tunic as though it would take away the feeling. He looked behind him, seeing the traveler looking back, the child that had been approaching him no longer there, leaving Hyrule looking at the others nervously. Legend looked away, cursing Dark Link under his breath as he fought the guilt threatening to choke him.

* * *

Twilight liked to think that he knew the Old Man the best out of everyone, but as he followed him at a distance, he began to realize just how little he knows. This place was strange, a stark contrast to the world outside, and the way that Time simply marched onward was strange as well. He didn’t think he had ever seen him look so tense, though it was true that the rest of the group was in much the same state.

It really proved how little he knew about all of them, and in a way, that scared him. Everyone had secrets, that much was true, and he couldn’t judge them, but he liked to think that he was there for all of them when they needed him. He was almost positive that they’d do the same for him.

He could see a child with a gibdo mask stalking towards him, the image of a wolf settling itself into his mind. The child stood near him, watching him, and he could feel the unease growing the longer the silence lasted.

“What makes them… worth leaping into danger?... Why put your life in danger… for theirs?... Do they know?... Would they appreciate it?”

The voice was unnatural, distorted, and wrong for a child to have, but the words they spoke lingered in his mind. What did this… _thing_ know that he didn’t? Of course, the child didn’t stick around, black particles starting from their feet spreading over them and taking them away in what looked like Twili Magic. It was unsettling but looking up toward the group and the veteran and traveler making their way toward the rest, he figured it wasn’t important. Not now at least.

* * *

The magic here was nearly stifling, a wave of darkness despite how bright the false sun above was. It felt wrong, but that was why they were here. To put a stop to whatever this was. It was strange though because outside of the heroes, there was another magic signature that wasn’t quite so dark. It had to have been the boy from earlier, that was the only guess he had. He found himself glancing at the veteran hero often, wondering if he could feel the magic as well, but besides that, he couldn’t help but wonder if he remembered what happened earlier…

He almost crashed into another person, pulling himself out of his thoughts long enough to stop just in front of a child, wearing a stone-colored mask and wringing their hands in front of them.

“Was what you gave up… worth the price?... Would it make… your friends happy… if they knew… how selfish you are?”

The traveler felt his breath stop, the child unmoving as their words settled and his thoughts spiraled. What did they know? Did anyone else know? Questions of his own repeated as the child faded away, as though never there to begin with. It did little to quell the guilt and fear of the others finding out, and as he looked up at Legend, he silently hoped that he, at least, understood. That he didn’t judge him.

* * *

Time stood before Majora, hearing the rest of the group approach him. The scene was familiar, the child sitting before him with knees drawn up to their chest, Majora’s Mask sitting on their face with eyes staring straight into his soul. It was time to end this.

“So, we meet again…” the child spoke, getting to their feet and gazing up at Time, “We both know how this is supposed to end. But I wonder if you’ll be able to finish this. Good guys against bad guys… do you think you’ll be able to kill me this time?”

“I plan to.”

Majora laughed, the field changing into a room pulsing with colored light. The child was no more and standing before them was the boy Dark Link had forced the mask on, the wooden eyes glowing as it clenched and unclenched its fist. Time unsheathed his blade, watching the being in front of him carefully, waiting for it to make a move.

“Hm, this body seems to be much better than the one before,” it spoke in a voice that sounded much too similar to Four’s despite Majora’s distortion of it, “This second chance may be exactly what I need.”

Majora turned to face them, the mask glowing brighter as the wood fused to the boy’s skin. Its arms became longer, whip-like in appearance as the boy’s skin turned red, veins pulsing with dark magic. Its legs grew longer, muscular and the boy’s torso changed similarly. Time could hear as the other heroes changed into a fighting stance; swords poised to attack at the first opening. Majora’s Wrath stood before them, and the battle began.

“Move!”

Time yelled, pushing the nearest hero out of the way of one of the whip-like appendages. The others scattered to the corners of the room; shields raised in defense as Majora began its onslaught. Sky ran towards them, rolling into a dodge when a whip cracked where his head had been. The boys were pinned, stuck in the corners of the room, unable to move or risk the monster’s flailing limbs striking them down.

“You’ve fought this thing, what do we do?!”

The Chosen Hero blocked one of the whips aiming for Time, slashing out at it with his sword. The attack did little to damage it, Majora laughing at the attempt. Time could see Wild lining up an arrow across the room, Warriors covering him as he let it fly. Majora ignored the attack, the arrow flying through its head, yet leaving no wound behind.

“I think I may have an idea,” Time spoke, reaching into his bag for the accursed mask. A hand on his arm stopped him from withdrawing it, and he turned to look in Four’s direction.

“Please,” he begged, eyes flickering wildly, “Don’t kill him. This—this isn’t his fault.”

“I know it isn’t his fault, smithy, and… I’m sorry but I can’t make a promise I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep.”

Time tore his arm out of the other’s grasp, the Fierce Deity mask in hand. His markings burned as the mask came into view but watching his group—his _boys_ —struggling to avoid blasts of dark magic and lightning-fast strikes decided for him.

“Sky,” he spoke, the hero snapping to attention, “make sure the others stay away from the middle of the room. Let me take care of this.”

Time didn’t wait for a response, letting the power of the mask run through his body. With the Deity’s blade in his grasp, he rushed forward, the demon the only one his vision focused on. He slashed once, Majora screeching in pain as its arm hit the ground. It retaliated, its other whip-like appendage wrapping around his leg, knocking him down and pulling him closer. The Deity slashed upwards, blade cutting through its chest and releasing its hold. The demon fell to its knees, and the Deity smiled. He rushed forward again and stabbed the beast through the heart.

He could barely hear the cry of the smith over the power he felt.

“Any last words, demon?”

Majora laughed, choking on its blood.

"You act as though this is over, old friend. No,” Majora stared into his eyes, "Your suffering, and that of those around you is only just beginning."

He laughed a moment longer, but with a single twist of the blade, he was silenced. Time pulled off the mask and watched as the corrupted magic of Majora left the boy in front of him, watched as he fell forward onto the floor.

He was pushed away, Four crashing to the ground and gathering the body into his arms. The smith pressed at the wound in his chest, as though stopping the blood would save his life. The rest of the heroes gathered near him, some looking at him with distrust while others watched the smallest hero crouched in front of them.

“Hyrule please,” he looked back at them, tears gathered in multi-colored eyes, “heal him. Please save him.”

The traveler made his way over, kneeling next to him with hands outstretched as though to start the Life spell, only to hesitate. He laid a hand on Four’s shoulder, tears gathering in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.”

Four held the boy closer, tears streaking down his face as he shook his head.

“No, someone has to have a fairy! Anything, please!”

“Smithy…”

Time reached out to him, only for Four to flinch and move away. He held the boy close to him, protecting him from the man who had slain him, fear and anger twisting his face.

“Stay away from us!”

Time took a step back, his companions watching him with uncertainty. He could feel their gazes on him, Majora’s final words echoing in his mind.

This wasn’t the end. Everything was just beginning.

“Hey, there’s a portal,” Warriors broke the silence, drawing the group’s attention away from him. For a moment, no one moved. Warriors looked back at the smithy and traveler with pity, then to Time before leading the way through to the next Era.

Most of the group followed him, leaving Time, Hyrule, and Four behind. The portal stayed standing, the dark magic swirling inside almost mockingly. Time stood near it, watching as Hyrule comforted Four. The sobs tore into him, and his guilt only grew. This was his fault and truly he deserved whatever resentment the young hero held for him now.

He waited for them, waited until Four gently laid the boy’s body down and stood. Hyrule held his hand as they walked away, towards the portal with no emotion. And if Four lingered a moment longer at the entrance to the portal, looking back to the body of his friend, Time said nothing. Only walked forward, hoping that they could leave this land of painful memories behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today-ish, February 26th, I first started writing this fic for Time Week on the LU discord. I had no plan for it at all and was making it up as I went along. Now, a year later, I've fully fleshed out what this series will be. I couldn't be more proud of how a story went and what this series of fics will become. I'm looking forward to what's to come and I hope all of you are excited as well ^u^ It's only going to get darker from here, but if you're willing to stick with me, I promise you, there will eventually be a happy ending, just wait 19 or so fics.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the second fic of my Threatening Darkness series, and I hope you'll join me for the third fic: "Distorted Reflections"  
> See you then ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please let me know if I need to tag anything. I really don't want to upset or trigger anyone accidentally. With that being said, expect this fic, and this series as a whole to get dark. All comments and kudos are appreciated. ^u^
> 
> My Tumblr-s and Twitter, follow me for inconsistent posting, and the occasional sneak peek of fics I'm writing:  
> https://silverdragonms.tumblr.com/  
> https://silverdragon-imagines-blog.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SilverDragonMS


End file.
